Revolution The Rebels
by Gruntkiller
Summary: 2 years after halo the MC is taken by covenant rebels thus starting an alliance that turns the tides of the war
1. Default Chapter

Revolution: part 1 Allies by necessity  
  
It's been 2 years since the master chief and cortana escaped halo but still there has been no sign of earth or any human colony.  
  
"We should be passing the outskirts of a covenant controlled zone" said cortana.  
  
"We should increases our speed and get out of here as fast as possible then" said the MC  
  
"Wait I'm picking up something on my long range sensors it's a covenant cruiser, its locked on to us, we better get out of here now!" said cortana.  
  
Suddenly the radio crackled "halt identify your self or we will destroy you!"  
  
"And who are you" answered the MC  
  
"This is the rebel cruiser, arishon," answered the comm.  
  
"Rebel?"  
  
"Yes we are fighting for the freedom of the covenant people." Said the comm. "now tell us who you are or we will destroy you."  
  
Cortana said to the MC "we could use them to help us back to earth, they may be interested in an alliance with us."  
  
"And if they aren't?" said the chief.  
  
"They will destroy us anyways, it's worth a shot." Answered cortana.  
  
"This is the master chief, John of the UNSC, we wish to form an alliance with you, we can assist you in your fight," John (the master chief) through the comm.  
  
"Very well then" said the comm. "we will use a tractor beam to guide you to the docking bay, you may be useful to our cause."  
  
Five minutes later the longsword fighter was locked down in side the arishon's docking bays and was surrounded by elites wearing green armor. The hatch on the longsword opened up and the MC walked out with no weapons in his hands for fear that they would open fire upon him, all the elites guns where trained on him.  
  
All of a sudden a door opened and a grunt in gray armor walked escorted by to elites with plasma swords.  
  
"So you are Master Chief John," said the grunt "wow you're a Spartan you will be of great use to us."  
  
"Yes who is your commanding officer." Said John, as he looked at the grunt "please call me John just John."  
  
"I am the commanding officer of this vessel.John, I am among the highest ranking grunts ever to have served for the covenant army, then I defected the of the rebels because executions of the rest of my family" said the grunt "and call me sear, general sear."  
  
As John looked down in amazement at the little grunt he thought to himself maybe they do stand a chance maybe just maybe the rebels and the humans could form an alliance and tighter bring down the current covenant army.  
  
"Please follow me I will show you your quarters and then you must tell us what you are doing in the middle of nowhere," said sears as he turned around and went back through the doors from which he came with the MC at his side and followed closely by the two elites who turned off there plasma swords after seeing that John was unarmed.  
  
"Well was I right we just made a new ally." Said cortana.  
  
"You where right," said John  
  
General Sears looked at John and said "who are you talking to" then the elites looked at him and began to reach for their plasma swords.  
  
"Chief you're going to have to tell them about me do it now!!" said cortana in an alarmed voice.  
  
"Ok, General I have an AI construct named cortana in my helmet," John explained, "She is from the ship the Pillar of Autumn which was destroyed by the covenant army Cortana and I are the only survivors"  
  
As they turned around a corner sears went to a door and punched in an access code, then the doors opened.  
  
"This will de your quarters, you may rest now but later you must tell us about your army and how we can form an alliance with them," said sears "have a good rest. You may hang on to the construct until we are ready to examine it."  
  
"Thanks," said the chief as he walked inside his quarters after he was inside the doors closed behind him.  
  
The room contained one bed a table with two chairs around it and a console on the wall. The chief then took off his helmet and placed it on the table, as he continued to take off his armor he remembered how long it has been since he wore cloths, on the bed there was a shirt and pant which assumed where for the elites because when he put them on they where several sizes to big.  
  
He got in the bed and turned the lights of and almost emedeatly fell asleep.  
  
Next chapter: Earths last chance. 


	2. Revolution Part 2: Humanities Lst Chance

Revolution: part 2 Earths Last Chance  
  
John awoke suddenly from his Semi-peaceful sleep, he looked around the room nothing had changed since he went to sleep, except there was a message on the console, John got up and walked across the hard cold metal floor to the wall mounted console and read the message.  
  
John Please report to the war room when you are ready the elites outside your door will show you the way. General Sears P.S. bring your armor and the construct.  
  
John thought to himself that he should open a comm. Link to earth soon to help form an alliance. He then turned around and went to his armor and began putting it on.  
  
"Have a nice rest?" said Cortana as he put on his helmet.  
  
"Yes even a covenant bed beats a cryo tube," said John  
  
As he walked out the door the same two elites that had escorted him last night where they're waiting for him.  
  
"Our orders are to take you to the war room there you will tell the General about your weapons, ship, and how we can form an alliance with your home world." Said one of the elites.  
  
"Ok" said John as he followed the elites to a large room with a large round table in the middle of it. All the seats except for one where filled with elites in gray armor just like sears in the seat across from the empty one sat sears the only grunt in the room. As John walked in all of the covenant at the table looked at him as he sat down.  
  
"This my fellow commanders is our ticket to defeating the covenant army," said Sears, "not only do we have a Spartan but he can open up a comm. Channel to his home world, then we could form an alliance with the humans who are more then likely in the same situation as us."  
  
"As I understand the humans are losing ground fairly fast and will welcome any help." Said an elite "This Spartan may just be the key to winning the war."  
  
"Yes, but not only that he has an AI construct," said sears "with the help of the construct we could develop new weapons to battle the enemy with, John theirs a slot in front of you if you could place the Constructs chip in there she would be able to open a comm channel with your home world."  
  
"That ok with you Cortana?" said the Chief  
  
"Ok, yank me," said Cortana  
  
John took the chip out of his helmet and placed it in the slot in front of him, seconds after the chip was inserted Cortana's holographic image appeared in the center of the table. All of the Covenant in the room look at it in amazement because they where never able to produce an AI Construct.  
  
"This is amazing, the wealth of knowledge is extensive." Said Cortana  
  
"Open up a comm channel to earth," Said John  
  
"Got it"  
  
Seconds later a voice crackled through the comm. "Who is this, this is UNSC HQ, please state your business."  
  
"This is Spartan 117, please let me talk to your CO" said John. All the elites where looking at John in shock.  
  
"Spartan 117 we thought you where dead, Where are you, well send a ship immediately to pick you up," said the CO  
  
"There's something that you must hear first, I have met with a Covenant rebel faction, they are in desperate need of an ally to help them. They may be Earths last shot at survival." Said John.  
  
The CO replied in shock "An alliance with the Covenant?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"I'll have a ship sent immediately to negotiate an alliance." Said the CO.  
  
Then the comm. channel closed, all the elites looked very happy, but sears looked the proudest.  
  
"John next on our agendas is how can we duplicate your weapons," said Sears "we have one of your weapons here, could you please take it to the training room where its statistics will be reviewed in a simulator."  
  
Next The Simulator 


End file.
